


The Fairy Tale of Stiles the Abominable Snowman

by Ak_Joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Argents are witches, Awesome Peter, But he's still a creeper, Daddy Stilinski needs to have a better way to deal with cursed children, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek doesn't want to deal with this bullshit right now, Eventual Smut, Eventual Sterek, Kidnapping, Lydia and Danny are werewolves, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Sassy Peter, Sassy Stiles, Scott and Stiles are bros, Until it starts getting smuttyer the rating will stay T, abominable snowman Stiles, fairy tale AU, i don't know what i'm tagging anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak_Joker/pseuds/Ak_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time...actually scratch that. That is a horrible way to start a story. Ok well so I don't have to explain every little detail as I go along the story I'll just tell you all the shit that's been going down in my life. </p><p>My name is Stiles Stilinski and I've been stuck in this stupid tower without a damn exit for all of my life. Yup grade A parenting right here folks. Anyway the reason I've been locked up in here for all my life is because my mom and dad pissed off a witch by not giving her the crown or whatever, she tried to curse em, they killed her before it was to late, and here's the best part: with the last of her powers she cursed me instead...while i was still in my mom's stomach. Dude she cursed a fucking unborn child! Not cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The not so beautiful beginning

Once upon a time...actually scratch that. That is a horrible way to start a story. Ok well so I don't have to explain every little detail as I go along the story I'll just tell you all the shit that's been going down in my life. 

My name is Stiles Stilinski and I've been stuck in this stupid tower without a damn exit for all of my life. Yup grade A parenting right here folks. Anyway the reason I've been locked up in here for all my life is because my mom and dad pissed off a witch by not giving her the crown or whatever, she tried to curse em, they killed her before it was to late, and here's the best part: with the last of her powers she cursed me instead...while i was still in my mom's stomach. Dude she cursed a fucking unborn child! Not cool.

As I was saying though the curse was I would become a horrible beast. Which apparently freaked enough people out to the point they tried to make my mom get an abortion. And bless her, she didn't. But she did die giving birth to me. Yeah I don't like that subject very much. Back to the story though, so to appease the villagers my dad locked me up in this tower. I get food and whatever else I want delivered to me by the same person each week and yup.

The worse part is the horrible beast I transform into? An abominable snowman and while that sounds awesome I can only transform halfway. So yup I don't look like a beast at all more like a teenager wearing a abominable snowman costume. Like I honestly think the horns I get are the coolest part but the cool factor is cancelled out by this fluffy ass white tail I get. I don't want a tail!

"Princess I will save you!" A man yelled from down the large tower. I went over to the window and saw some buff knight guy trying to scale the tower. I sighed, of course they all had to think I was a princess. I mentally counted to ten and yup there's the screaming and loud thud. Ouch I think he broke a bone.

Did I mention this tower was near impossible to climb? Oh and everyone thinks I'm a princess so now knights are always coming by trying to save me. I actually kinda want one to succeed so he can see I'm a DUDE. Seriously not every locked up royal seventeen year old in a tower is a chick, that's just sexist. 

Oh right so back to me. The reason I haven't left this tower yet? I bet you're all wondering why I don't make some giant ass rope or how do I get my things? Use that!

Well it's not that simple because, A. Seventy feet tall tower. I do not own that many bed sheets and B. I have really thin rope and a basket I drop and raise back up. That rope won't support my weight and I prefer not to break all my bones.

But I do have a plan, it's kinda a work in progress but I'm getting there. I've been practicing my ice powers each day. I can sculpt things with ice and make ice appear out of nowhere which is awesome. Only problem is I can't sculpt anything super detailed or bigger then my palm. Hopefully I'll be able to sculpt a ladder or something by the time I'm twenty.

....yeah so I'm stuck here.

Sighing went over to the window sill and began to watch the clouds while tossing a ball of ice up and down like a baseball. There is really not much to do with my life.

"I'm telling you dear nephew it exists." A voice said from not to far off in the forest.

"We've been walking around this forest for days! We've climbed three different towers and they were all empty Peter, three! It's probably just some stupid myth." Another more angry sounding voice said.

Wait a second they actually climbed a tower...hell they managed to climb three of em?!

I turned to look at the calender. The deliver guy wasn't coming for another six days since he just came yesterday. I grinned widely and began to shout.

"Hey! Over here! It's totally not a myth and I exist! You should come and save me now!" I shouted then stopped. Wait a second a knight or prince usually comes alone, chivalry and all that shit. Those were two voices...hunters are after me too so they could use me for ransom and- shiiiiiiiiiiit.

I covered my mouth and quickly jumped off the window sill and hid behind one of the walls.

"See dear nephew! I told you the tower existed," the first voice said.

"You said princess that sounded like a guy."

"Princess, prince, they're all the same. Actually princes are worth more so he's more valuable."

I cursed his luck they were hunters! Damn the voices were getting closer too! Why couldn't I have just did what that one princess did and just sleep till some hot guy came and kissed me?! No of course I was the dumb ass they told the hunters where to find me! Quickly looking around I found my wooden baseball bat. It was better then nothing.

Grabbing it I hid right next to the window and waited.

"And here we are! Well go on then Derek go find our prince!" 

There was some mumbling, probably planning where to sell my underage ass, then the sound of someone scaling the wall could be heard.

Ok do not freak out, as soon as he shows up hit him across the head with that bat. Knock him out and toss him out the window. 

"I'm coming up now," the angry voice, I think his name was Derek, said and soon a head appeared. 

Closing my eyes I swung and a large cracking noise was heard then very angry growling. Opening my eyes I saw one of the hottest guys ever and holy shit my bat broke and he's still standing. And he's growling like a fucking animal. Shit he was pissed, very pissed.

I dropped my bat and gave a nervous shrug, "oops?"

The growly angry man known as Derek roared, and i don't mean like in anger like a human would roar either. This fucking guy roared like a goddamn animal. It sounded close to a wolf roaring and holy shit...he's a werewolf.

"I am so sorry please don't eat me. I mean I'm sure I taste gross and I mean really eating princes are so last season. I can though direct you to another tower where this one princess lives. She has super long hair and is a blonde, way cuter and more yummy looking then me. So ya know..." I trailed off my rambling to see his eyes now glowing red. Fuck.

He picked me up like it was nothing and walked over to the window before throwing me out. Holy shit I was going to die!

I closed my eyes not wanting to see my death coming when suddenly I felt strong arms catch me and chuckling.

"Why hello there little prince, how cute."

Opening my eyes I saw the first guy, I think his name was Peter, holding me in his arms and being way to close for comfort. Ok new plan try not to piss this one off.

"Uh...sup?"

The man didn't say anything and only continued to look at me with a smirk on his face. Oh and did I mention I was still in his arms? Cause I was and holy shit he's sniffing me!

I did the first thing my instincts told me to do. I changed into my pitiful half form and blew air into his face, causing snow appear and cover his entire face. The man then dropped me, cursing angrily. Well there goes the plan of not piss this one off.

I quickly scrambled up and tried to run only to have my red hoodie be caught and tugged back. Causing me to choke and fall into a very hard surface. Looking up I saw an unamused looking Derek.

Shit...I am screwed and not in the good way.

"H-hey! So about my princess offer earlier. I think her name's Rapunzel and like seriously I can point you where to go if you promise not to kill me."

Derek raised an eyebrow and before looking at Peter who was getting snow out of his hair.

"Doesn't Rapunzel mean lettuce?" 

Peter nodded, looking content once all the snow was off his face and hair.

Derek turned back to look at me obviously not believing me. Seriously her name meant lettuce? Jeez and I thought I had a crappy name and damn it Rapunzel now they think I'm lying!

"I swear she exists! I'm not lying!"

"I doubt he is there are so many locked up and or cursed teenagers these days it's ridiculous. I think I heard about her from a colleague of mine but she lives two kingdoms away," Peter said as he came over to look at me, though making sure to keep enough distance this time.

"So the abominable snow princess is actually a prince. So what's your name little prince?" Peter asked.

I didn't say anything. I mean I would rather not have them go running to my dad to tell him I captured. He'd freak out so badly.

Peter gave a slight frown when I didn't answer, "we'll tell you our names if you-"

I cut him off, "you're Peter and he's Derek. Derek is a werewolf and an alpha and you guys probably aren't princes or knights here to save and marry me."

Peter and Derek both raised an eyebrow at that. Seriously though did Derek talk through his eyebrows and WHY WAS I STILL AGAINST HIS HARD AMAZING BODY?! This would be a really bad and inappropriate time to sport a boner. Think gross thoughts, think gross thoughts, think about old delivery man naked and yup that does it. Ew.

"So am I going to be ransomed, sold, or tortured to forced into slavery by you two so you can misuse my powers?" I asked and shit why am I giving them ideas? I should really just learn to shut up.

Peter gave a chuckle and pulled me away from Derek, though he looked reluctant to let me go.

"I think the little prince can walk on his own and I'd say the last one was the closest."

Shit.

"Uh dude I am like the most pitiful abominable snowman you will ever meet. Like seriously that whole blowing snow in your face? That's like all I can do. So you really don't wanna torture me. I mean I bruise easily and I don't heal or anything and hell if you want me as a snow machine you can just ask no need for physical abuse, like at all." 

I heard Derek growl, sounding annoyed or angry. I wasn't sure which but either way not happy.

"Just shut up and follow us once we're back in our territory we'll explain from there and do not try to run away. Or else I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth," Derek said, giving me the most terrifying glare I have ever seen. 

So I guess I'm not going to attempt escape. Jeez I'm finally free from the tower and now I'm captured by werewolves. What the absolute fuck is my life right now?

"Well then boys let's get a move on it'll take a few days to reach our pack and we're wasting time!" Peter announced and began to walk. I saw Derek growling behind me and took that as my signal to follow Peter.

I think the part that sucks the most about this is since they are technically my "rescuers" I in a sense belong to them. Damn the rules we have are messed up. Seriously you get cursed as a child then locked up for life? If someone rescues you then they own you and get to marry you. (which is what's supposed to happen but nope I got the kidnapping werewolves, joy.) I needed to have a long talk with my dad if I ever got bought back home about these rules. Oh wait no one's even going to noticed I'm gone until six days! Great...just fucking great.


	2. And they lived happily-oh who am I kidding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_
> 
> Will they ever escape the enchanted forest or will this story turn into one giant walking adventure through the forest? Read and find out.

Walking.... walking.... hey look more walking. I sighed, annoyed. So in case you wanna know what's going on we've been stuck in the enchanted forest outside of the tower and I'd say we've been walking for about a week.

"We'll rest here tonight. Peter, make a fire and watch him while I go hunt for food." Derek suddenly announced as we reached what looked like the same clearing.

"DUDE! We've rested at this same freaking clearing now for a week! And stop killing Bambi and his friends!" I yelled, glaring at the angry alpha.

"I don't see any input from you so shut up or else I'll rip-"

"-My throat out I know already. Find a new insult dude." I said, rolling my eyes. I don't know where all this blind courage is from but to be honest I like it.

Derek growled as he began to shift. 

I take back the thing about the courage. I quickly ran behind Peter as I shifted as well because of my fight or flight instinct which lets be honest I wouldn't win this fight.

Peter smirked as he pet me, the creep. But he is my only source of protection so...

"Peter please...help me?" I asked pouting and putting on my patented Stilinski puppy dog face. 

Peter gave a creepy grin as he pulled me into a hug.

"Aw poor snow Prince I know just the thing to help." 

I looked up and saw him also shifting and well...fuck. I tried to get out of his hug of death but Peter merely held on tighter.

"It was amusing before but I think you know how to get out of this forest and you're simply waiting to find or see that old delivery man to ask for help. I really don't feel like killing the man so tell us how to leave or...Well I can just make you talk."

Derek stopped his angry alpha thing but stayed half shifted like Peter and watched. Well it was a good plan while it lasted.

"Ok so I might have not been completely honest with you guys...." I regretted saying that when I heard the two growls. 

"No eating the Prince! Promise I'll show you two the way out just put up the fangs and claws!!" 

The two looked at each other then spoke in their werewolf eyebrow language before shifting back. Peter was smirking while Derek just looked annoyed.

"I knew you'd agree with me lilttle Prince" Peter said while he finally released me.

"Its really simple, I just gotta make it snow and a path clears." I explained with a nervous laughter. I could feel Derek's irritation.

"Why didn't you do that in the FIRST PLACE?!" Derek's yelled at me. I totally did not wince and whimper when he yelled, nope not me.

"Uh you're uncle kinda already went through that...." I answered meekly. 

Derek's eyes started to turn red again while Peter just tried to hide his chuckle. 

"Now nephew no need to kill the little Prince he has promised us a way out after all."

"Yup! So no need for violence please, like let's do more loving then dismembering." I babbled while slowly backing away. I wonder what my chances are of opening a path and running off.

"Don't even think about or else I'll put a leash on you and let Peter walk you." Derek growled out as he shifted back.

"I'm not the fucking dog here...." I mumbled angrily to myself when I heard the two growls again and suddenly remembered I was kiddnaped by werewolves...should probably lay back on dog jokes.

"Just open the path way already" Peter said, looking bored and ready to leave.

With an even heavier sigh I nodded and blew some snow into the air. Then suddenly a path made of ice appeared. Peter smiled as he began to walk out, Derek shoved me forward so he could be behind me. 

As we left the forest I turned back one more time to where I was raised. Looks like this will be the last time I'll be here in a long while.

To be honest with you guys...I'm fucking terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm writing this on a whim at one in the morning. Hopefully if it's popular enough I'll finish it. It's un-beta'ed so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Also, if someone wants to beta or even help and become a co-author I'll gladly tell you with little plot I have and accept the help (though I only need one co-author so if people do ask and I tell you no it's cause I already have help) All I ask of you is to have good grammar cause I don't.


End file.
